


Monster Made

by SheWhoIsIgnored



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Children of Characters, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Family Bonding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14402040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoIsIgnored/pseuds/SheWhoIsIgnored
Summary: The events of "Monsters Reborn"- as seen through the eyes of two children, namely Waylon's.Eddie would never harm a child- that was an unspoken rule.Next to his obsession for a bride, he desired a family.He would kill for it....and he did.He would do more to keep them forever.





	1. Daddy's Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Innwich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innwich/gifts).



> They say best things come in threes....I certainly hope this is so for this fic.
> 
> I had been inspired to write the story of Monster Reborn from the point of view of the boys- starting from Waylon running from Eddie, and I am glad to have gotten the blessing of Innwich, who started the ball rolling with the story Frankenstein's Monster, which later had a sequel which was written by my dear friend Russian Hatter, the aforementioned Monster Reborn.  
> I always wondered how two young children would view the events that followed- and Eddie Gluskin himself.
> 
> I recommend checking out Innwich's story first:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/2802497 
> 
> Then RussianHatter's after, before reading this fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377658 
> 
> That said, I do not own Outlast- or its characters. Red Barrels does.

 

* * *

 

The boys didn't know what to do.

Only to obey their father and not leave the room. Thankfully it had been too dark for them to witness their mother bleeding to death on the floor.

There had been yelling.  
  
Running.

Then silence. Screaming silence. Jonathan,the younger boy ,whimpered for their parents but Daniel shushed him,promising him it would be OK,that daddy would be back.

Daddy didn't come back. The tall man with the knife did.

* * *

 

Eddie heard the whimper and made a curious noise. Finding the door ,he opened it. When he saw the boys a deranged grin stretched his lips.

  
"Hello again."

Jonathan screamed and Daniel pushed his little brother behind him,looking for something to defend them with.

Bullies,stray dogs...they knew the world wasn’t all flowers and ice cream.

"Where's dad?"

Asked Daniel,trying to be brave despite how terrified he himself was. Jonathan was whimpering into his brother's shoulder,asking for his mother.

I'm right here, boys."

Eddie said and he stepped closer to them, briefly tucking his knife away,

"But I'm sure you're wondering where mommy is aren't you?"

  
He chuckled- and it sent icy taloned fingers dancing down the boys' spines.  
  
  
"Darling hasn't been very faithful but we'll give her one last chance.Now come along boys...we're leaving."

Darling?

Faithful?

The strange man spoke such big words. But where were they going?

"One more chance?"

Daniel repeated,his eyes wide.

Yes, just one."

Eddie's eyes were bright and he grinned, Cheshire like.

"Where are we going?"

Johnathan asked,still holding onto his brother.

"We are going to go home and let Darling stew for a while. We're going to make a perfect home while she thinks about what's she's done."  
  
Suddenly Eddie was right in front of the boys and he picked them up as if they were feathers,

"You two will need teaching too. I'll make you two perfect gentlemen."  
  
Then he was walking, that stretched grin still on his face and his blue eyes burning.

The boys shared puzzled looks.  
  
Why would their mother ever go with this man?

"Mummy loves daddy,"

 Jonathan innocently piped up,momentarily distracted by the man carrying them with ONE hand like they weighed nothing. Daniel tried to shush his little brother.

"Yes she does!"

Eddie said, his thoughts on Waylon. That way she teased him, the little minx! He would have her soon but there was so much work to do first.

"Teach?But...we have school.." 

Jonathan added.

HAD. They didn't stay long in one place,moving every two weeks. Daniel found it exciting.Mum was upset yet supportive. Dad...Dad looked so sad,so sorry,saying he was trying to do the right thing. 

Eddie chuckled eerily...but then he scowled. School, a horrid place filled with **whores** and **sluts** in the making. No one ever _noticed_...no one ever _cared.._.  
  
"Not anymore. Daddy is going to teach you now. You won't need such a vile place anymore."  
  
Dead leaves crunched under Eddie's shoes as he made his way outside. He turned in the direction to the house at the end and started walking again.

Daniel frowned, a by product from his mother.

  
Something did not add up.

  
Johnathan however, gaped at the new house they were brought into.

  
"Cool!"

  
he piped up, so unaware of what lay within.Eddie chuckled again but this time it actually sounded pleasant. He pet Jonathan's head, smiling brightly.

  
"You like your new home?"

Eddie asked, walking inside,

"You'll have your own room too, Jonathan. One filled with books. I know how much you like learning."  
  
Then he looked at Daniel,

"I even have one for you Daniel. I promise I'll make it look like your old room as much as possible...and I'll get you a new soccer ball."

The younger boy beamed.

  
"Really?"

  
he asked with such a sweet smile even the hardest of hearts would melt. Daniel wisely said nothing.How did this man know what they liked? 

"Really really."

Eddie said, and set them down on the ground. 

  
".....So, did Dad say we could live with you?"

Daniel asked carefully, not letting his brother out of his sight.

Eddie crouched to their height and pet Jonathan's head again, claiming that one as his favorite. He loved both of his children of course but secretly he loved this one more.

Then his smile strained and he turned his gaze to Daniel's query.  
  
"...Silly, of course I said you could live with me. Your mother agrees or she wouldn't have left you alone. She knows you're here and that I'll take good care of you."

Daniel simply stared silently.He decided to wait till this man was asleep or out of sight before going to get help.

"...Very well....Dad."

he choked on the word.

"...I'll go tuck...Johnathan in."

Eddie chuckled and petted Daniel's head as well.  
  
"Not tonight son. Tonight we'll sleep in the same room. I don't want you two to get nightmares all alone. I know it's been a scary night, so I'll protect you two."

  
He placed a hand on their backs and lead them to the master bedroom. He didn't give them any choice but to follow. As they entered the darkened bedroom,they heard,  
  
  
"Stay right there, don't turn around."  
  
  
He instructed in a gentle yet firm tone as he changed out of his bloody shirt and into a new one hanging outside the closet next to the bed in the dark.Once he was done, he led them to the king sized bed.

Johnathan, tired and missing his parents, hugged Eddie tightly once the trio lay down, the boys still in their pajamas.

Daniel tried not to gag at the coppery smell mixed with some harsh aftershave (Dad wore aftershave too but this one felt like a knuckle sandwich to the senses) emanating from the strange man, turning his face away, looking at that moment,just like his father.

Eddie smiled happily at the hug he had received and hugged Jonathan back before wrapping his long arms around both boys.   
  
Eddie looked at both and felt his chest warm at the sight of his and his Darling's children. They were beautiful.He looked at Jonathan first and actually pressed a kiss to the young boy's head, saying,

"Sweet dreams..."  
  
Then he looked at Daniel and smiled,

"...You look so much like your mother...Sweet dreams son."

And did the same.

 

* * *

 

Johnathan fell asleep at once.

Daniel feigned sleep,waiting to hear the sounds of the strange man at rest before attempting to get out of bed.The house looked ...lived in, more for a couple than a family.

  
He should have brought his brother along but he had to find a way out first..and a phone.

  
He quietly placed one foot down, then the other.He remembered seeing a cordless phone down the hall....if he could get to it.

Eddie had fallen asleep but the moment he couldn't feel Daniel, sleep vanished. His eyes snapped open and his gaze landed on Daniel's leaving form immediately. He slowly sat up, making no noise and blue eyes practically glowing in the dark.  
  
"Do you need to use the restroom, son?"

His voice was low for Jonathan's sake but also a little dangerous, daring Daniel to choose a wrong answer. He grinned like he was baring his teeth.

Daniel shook his head, trying not to cry out in horror.Every movie monster seemed tame in comparison when compared to this terrifying man who seemed so polite.

  
"I....couldn't ..sleep."

  
It wasn't a total lie.

Eddie suddenly smiled fondly, his eyes squinting happily. He got up from the bed and got to Daniel's side in two large steps, picking him up immediately.  
  
"My poor little man."

He said with a chuckle.  
  
"Don't worry about the monsters, Daddy will keep you safe and he'll kill _anyone_ who tries to touch you and Jonathan."  
  
Eddie went back to the bed and set Daniel down on it, tucking him in before bringing a chair next to the bed and sitting down.

  
"Daddy will even stay up all night. Just to make sure nothing gets in..."

 Eddie stared down at Daniel and raised a hand. He ran his large hand over Daniel's hair, brushing it back and petting him continuously. Daniel flinched when "Daddy" raised his hand-only to have his hair gently brushed,the movement sending him to sleep sooner than expected.

A part of the child's mind rebelled against this. Dad was cool,played games with him,brought him to his soccer matches,checked their Math homework and even cooked for them when mum was stuck at work....

He certainly wasn't this scary man who kept smiling and speaking so calmly about hurting people!

And yet,as the man held him close,Daniel clung to the searing warmth the man gave. Had he been older,he would be upset at the man sitting up all night to watch him....

 _Just like Dad would have done when they were ill._  

Daniel did not dream that night,only hoping that when he woke he would be back in the house ,with Mum and Dad waiting with breakfast.

* * *

   
Strange to everyone but him, Eddie did stay up, watching over both of the so very young boys. His knife was close by just in case someone really did come.  
  
He just got their boys and soon he'd have his Darling too. They would be the perfect loving family. He wouldn't allow for anything else.

 


	2. Like Mother, Like Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here, the children awake in a new home and a new parent. His smile is sweet and soft like velvet covered knives laced in honey.  
> Jonathan is happy - while Daniel is not.  
> History repeats itself.  
> But a different reaction awaits.

 

* * *

 

Eddie glanced out the window as morning light came in. He took a deep breath then grinned. Night One was done, now he would begin his own training to make these boys little gentlemen and...maybe later...he'd introduce them to the new family hobby of slut killing.  
  
But right now, it was time for breakfast. First, he'd wake his boys and make them their favorites.

 

Eddie stood and decided to wake Jonathan first. He placed a hand on the child's small,tender shoulders to shake. Eddie felt vaguely worried. Were all children so...breakable?- 

  
  
"Wake up,son. It's morning..."

 

Eddie whispered, his lisp slightly altering his words.

Jonathan yawned and stretched before rubbing his eyes.

He looked around,about to ask where were his Mummy and Daddy,when he saw his brother and felt relieved.

Eddie chuckled, an odd sort of feeling in his chest as he stared at Jonathan. He pushed away the feeling then said,

  
  
"Go take a bath, Jonathan. I will wait here with Daniel."

 

He'd let them bathe of course, and after he'd send Daniel.

  
Eddie didn't trust them alone and together after all.He hadn't believed Daniel last night either but he knew they were scared.

He didn't mind too much.

He could wait until they accepted him.

* * *

Daniel had creaked one eyelid open when a stray ray of sunlight fell across his face.

He had expected to see his parents either carrying him and his brother to the car to leave or even better,tell them breakfast was ready. It was neither. He immediately feigned sleep yet again.

How he wanted to scramble after Jonathan and form a plan to get them away from this stranger and to a police station and then their father.

  
However the man seemed smarter than he appeared and had decided they bathe individually. He wondered if he still feigned sleep he would be left alone.

"...Could you...help me..please?"

Johnathan asked ,giving Eddie doe eyes .

Eddie blinked in surprise. He stayed silent for a long moment then smiled.  
  
"Sure, little man."

He said, a sort of fondness in his tone. He went over and put his hand on the back of Jonathan's neck as he lead the boy to the bathroom, but not before taking a moment to look back at Daniel to say,

"Don't move Daniel."

His eyes slightly narrowed as he grinned -slightly baring his teeth- at Daniel. Then he led Jonathan out.  
  
"What do you need help with?"

He asked, holding back the suspicious tone that was on the tip of his tongue and just looked down at Jonathan without actually moving his head.

* * *

Daniel broke into a cold sweat,realizing "Daddy" wasn't buying into his act. He immediately sat up and said, 

"He needs help to brush his teeth,mister."

Also,Johnathan was usually was bathed by Dad ...and he didn't want the strange man anywhere near his brother.

Eddie glanced at Daniel once, briefly humming before closing the door...and secretly locking it with a too quick to see movement. He then turned to Jonathan then picked the little boy up, practically cradling him in his arms.  
  
"Is that true?"

He asked in a mild, pleasant tone,

"Is that what you need Daddy's help with?"  
  
He walked to the hallway bathroom and went in.

"Buttons too;"

The young boy replied,trying to undo his shirt. Mummy or Daddy used to help him.

"When will  Mummy come back?"

He asked innocently,unaware he and his brother had been separated.

* * *

Daniel shot up from bed when he heard the door lock.

"Johnathan?"

He tried calling out while jiggling the doorknob. He immediately went to the window,wondering how high was the floor they were on....

* * *

 

 Eddie set Jonathan down on the counter with that strange warm feeling in his chest again. He helped Jonathan unbutton his pajama shirt then turned to start the bath, turning it on warm.

  
"Mommy will come back when you and Daniel become perfect little gentlemen. She needs this time away to figure out how much she really needs us."

Eddie answered, going back to his favorite child again.

"Eric's daddy said his mummy needed time. She never came back."

Johnathan said.

Despite his innocence,he was slowly learning that adults didn't always keep their promises.

"Well I'm not Eric's daddy, I'm yours and I never lie."

Eddie said, helping Jonathan disrobe.

"So when I say she's coming back, she's coming back."

  
Eddie picked Jonathan up then took one step to reach the bath.  
  
"Now don't worry my son, we will have our Darling Waylon back within the year."

He said then knelt down, "Is the water too hot?" 

It wasn't. It was nice and warm,a wonderful balance. The young boy shook his head and smiled at the tall man.

"Waylon?"

That sounded familiar. Who was it?

* * *

 

Meanwhile ,Daniel stared at the thin ledge outside the window. Being fed on a steady diet of movies ,he was already considering scaling the wall,but vertigo and reason warned him not to. 

And yet,he was terrified at leaving his brother alone.

"Will you be your brother's keeper?"

Dad had asked him when Johnathan was born.

"Absolutely!"

He had said with a solemn expression more suited for a grown up.

Daniel was immensely glad he had gone to Scout summer camp for he was able to use his blankets and sheets to try and make an escape rope out of here.

Testing the strength,he began to climb as quietly as he could.

* * *

 

"Waylon is your mother, dear."

Eddie said patiently. He got the soap and helped Jonathan bathe.  
  
"And your mother...she is beautiful. Such luscious blonde hair and stunning hazel eyes. You know, you have her eyes."

Eddie said, gently tapping the area beside Jonathan's eyes. It was Daniel who looked just like his errant Bride-save for his blue eyes that could have easily been just like Eddie's.Speaking of...  
  
Suddenly, Eddie tensed and he got the urge to check on Daniel.

Eddie washed his hands then pet Jonathan's head.

  
"Stay right here, my son. I must check on Daniel."

Eddie said with a calm smile before getting up, locking the bathroom door behind him.

* * *

 

Daniel was halfway down when he heard the click of the door.

His eyes met Eddie's- who was the embodiment of fury, storming towards the window.

Horror filled the boy as he began descending as fast as he could...before he felt the sheets being grabbed by a strong hand,being rapidly yanked back in.

Daniel decided to risk it and let go. Had he fallen on his head or his back he would have either been crippled or even killed.However,he landed on his left leg with a sickening crunch.

The air filled with screams of pain.

* * *

 

Eddie gripped the window pane, looking out as Daniel screamed. Worry, fear, and anger rushed through him. This was too similar to his Darlings's little game when she got hurt.  
  
Wasting no time, Eddie turned and ran down then out of the house with his long legs.

He got to Daniel's side and for a moment, wanted to strangle the boy. Instead, he covered Daniel's mouth to muffle the screaming and picked him up as gently as he could, bringing him back into the house.  
  
Raging anger and a sort of parental worry made him tense and clench his jaw to the point of aching.  
  
He set Daniel on the couch and locked the front door before returning. He glared down at Daniel and hissed,  
  
"Is this what you wanted?! You hate me so much that you would run...? You would... **hurt** yourself just to get away from me?!! You fil-"

Eddie cut himself off, his hand raising but he quickly ran it through his hair instead.  
  
No, Daniel was a child. He was scared, that was all, and children weren't _filthy whores_. It wasn't possible...so that's all it was. Daniel was just in a new home and after last night, of course he'd be scared.  
  
Eddie forced himself to take a calming breath.  
  
Yes, that was it...

Daniel was in too much shock and pain to even articulate anything,only able to sob at his bloody leg. He flinched when the tall man yelled at him,even raising a hand to him...

Only to run it through his hair. He wanted to go home,go back to his mum and dad....

Johnathan waited patiently for Daddy to return,quiet as the grave. He perked up when he heard crying.

"Daniel?"

He called out.

"Daddy?"

Eddie sighed and quickly ran to the kitchen. He grabbed the spray he'd brought back with him from Mount Massive and went back to Daniel. He heard Jonathan but knew he had to care for Daniel first.  
  
"Breathe this in little one. It will take away the pain." Eddie sprayed Daniel, waiting for him to sleep.

Daniel was out like a light,the house now eerily quiet. When Eddie went to check on the younger boy,he was still in the tub,red eyed ,clearly from crying.

"Is Daniel OK?"

He asked ,lips trembling. Amazingly,he hadn't moved ,just like Eddie had told him to.

"Jonathan..."

Eddie said, his voice sad as he knelt next to his little boy,

"I won't lie, he got hurt. His leg is badly untuned because he tried to leave through the window but fell."

Eddie pet Jonathan's head then gently wiped his wet cheeks.  
  
"He'll be in bed for a long while, but I'll make sure he gets better."

Eddie said with a surprisingly gentle smile,

"You can count on Daddy.Now, let's get you cleaned up."

Eddie's smile grew just a bit more and he pressed a kiss to Jonathan's forehead.

"....Does it hurt?"

Asked Jonathan ,reaching one tiny hand to touch the scars upon Eddie's visage.Eddie's eyes went wide and his throat tightened for a moment before he slowly grabbed Jonathan's small hand. He sighed then smiled at the precious boy, saying,

"Not anymore..."

"Who hurt you?"

continued Jonathan.Eddie pressed a kiss to that little hand then began washing Jonathan's hair.  
  
"A...very bad group hurt me. But they're not alive anymore so..."

Eddie was glad those sick fucks couldn't get to him anymore. They couldn't get to his children either which was even better.  
  
"You're safe. Daddy will keep you safe."

He said.

Johnathan liked "Daddy" very much. He was kind,spoke gently to him and Daniel and hugged and kissed him...just like "Dad".

He was thrilled when he saw his new clothes resembled a smaller version of "Daddy"'s clothes,down to a blue vest. He thanked the other happily,before his stomach growled,indicating it was time for lunch.

Eddie had told Jonathan to stay in the room while he fixed up Daniel's leg. He was good at it, making sure the latter's leg would heal correctly as he tightly bound the leg with bandages after thoroughly cleaning it.  
  
Then Eddie had picked Daniel up and took him into the bedroom to sleep off the knockout gas. He set the boy into the bed him and his Darling would share in the future and tucked Daniel in. He turned to Jonathan afterwards and picked the small boy up.  
  
"Now why don't we feed that little monster in your tummy, hm?" Eddie said, slightly teasing.


	3. Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie loves his children...even if he has a funny way of showing it at times.
> 
> One child adores him- the other is just like his Darling, in more ways than one. 
> 
> How long can mad love last?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, it merges with the timeline of "Monster Reborn", around the time before Waylon attacked his only friend for mentioning a grave for his sons.  
> Waylon's presence is minimal in this story- but rest assured we will see him again in the future chapters.

* * *

Jonathan started reciting all his favorite foods,asking if his brother could have some too.

It had been so long since they ate like kings.  
  
Daniel was still out from the sleep gas,unaware his leg had been set. Later when he awoke,he would find Eddie with a tray of soup and grilled cheese sandwiches-Dad used to make that whenever he was sick.

Eddie had been sitting in the bedside chair with said tray of food (sick food, Jonathan had called it which made Eddie chuckle) on the bedside table. He was slightly dozing as he really hadn't been sleeping all too well...ever.  
  
Though he did find out that sleeping beside his boys allowed him a dreamless sleep. It was decent yet the best sleep he ever had.

* * *

 Daniel sat up, wincing as he tried to move his bad leg.If he hadn't been startled by the huge man nodding off in the chair next to his bed, he would have wondered how he would ever play soccer again.

  
"...Where's Johnathan?"

he asked, ignoring the growl of his stomach at the sight of his favorite food.

Eddie's eyes snapped open as he heard the rustling sheets. He looked at Daniel then sighed. Eddie grabbed the tray of food and set it in front of Daniel before saying,

"Shh, he just nodded off."  
  
Eddie motioned to the other side of the bed where Jonathan was napping,his forgotten book to one side.It was the middle of the day but Eddie hadn't been able to say anything to that dozing face.  
  
"He was very worried about you."

Eddie said, the words ' _ungrateful brat_ ' coming to mind. Sure, he did accept that Daniel had just been scared but to leave little Jonathan? Though he was infinitely glad for that, it still made anger simmer under his skin.

Daniel sighed in relief.

  
".....Thank you."

  
he said, despite the lump in his throat.It was clear he wasn't going to run anytime soon.

  
*Not yet..*

Eddie smiled at ran his hand over Daniels hair,

"Of course, son. Now eat up, you need your strength and Jonathan did help me cook."  
  
Well, Jonathan just handed him what he needed but it was lovely and cute. He really couldn't wait for his Darling to be there with them.

The soup was every bit like how Dad made it, even with milk added in to make the soup creamier.

He literally inhaled the food, being a growing boy, all while Johnathan slumbered on, thankfully not a light sleeper.Once he was done, he asked if he had to stay in bed all day.

"Of course you do. That little stunt of yours broke your ankle."

Eddie's lips twitched into a scowl for a moment then he shook his head.  
  
"But don't worry, Daddy will take care of you."

Eddie ruffled Daniel's hair then took the empty bowl before wiping the latter's mouth clean with a hankerchief.  
  
"After I clean this, we'll get you clean as well. You did get dirty after that fall after all."

Then after he could check Daniel's foot and splint it and put a cast on it.  
  
It wouldn't do for his son to be permanently hobbled for a foolish choice.

* * *

 Daniel was the perfect son for the next two months, eating when he was told to, not flinching when "Daddy" dressed him and his brother in surprisingly well made clothes fit for a fancy event. He even made them vests and bow ties to match.  
  
Their room had a shelf filled with books and some toys to while away the day while "Daddy" kept busy. Daniel even had a soccer ball on his bed- it was the exact one he had left behind when his family had to move in the dead of night.  
  
The books looked familiar too.

Eddie had been following them for a long while- and he had been observing very closely.

Johnathan seemed entirely happy with this new arrangement, much to Daniel's growing horror.

It was almost like Jonathan had forgotten who was mum and dad.

Fortunately for Daniel,his injuries weren't too severe and soon he could walk around the house.

* * *

 Eddie had told Daniel and Jonathan that he'd be out for a while. His exact words were,

"Daddy's going to check on Mommy now, so you two will have to stay here. Be good boys, Daddy will be back soon."

Then he'd kissed their foreheads and left, locking the door behind him.  
  
He'd already locked up everything else earlier.  
  
Eddie was  _eager_  to see his darling again. The though made his blood rush and his hands tingle.

* * *

 Once "Daddy" left the house, he waited till the man was out of sight before heading to his brother's room.

  
Unlike his bed, Johnathan's sheets weren't pinned down.

  
He tried to shake his brother awake, telling him they had to go. Johnathan didn't put up a fuss, what having just woken up.

  
Using Johnathan's sheets he managed to make a new makeshift rope.

  
"Follow me...and do not look down."

  
he said, calmer than he looked, for he was afraid "Daddy" would come back.

Thankfully, his brother clung to him like a vine as he descended slowly down to the ground.

  
He hoped wherever they were, there would be a police station or even a house with good people who would lend them a phone.

  
Johnathan yawned as he was gently but firmly yanked towards the open ,winding road.

* * *

 It took mere minutes for Eddie to get to Waylon's apartment.

The one good thing was that his Darling was on the first floor, so he could go up to the windows and watch her whenever he wanted.

The first thing he noticed, besides her, was that the area where he killed that whore was covered.

He almost chuckled but held it in.

Seemed like his Darling didn't want to be reminded of that slut either.

Eddie hummed as he watched his Darling for a little while, just seeing her so sad made him want to go in and comfort her. She did deserve it but his Darling was just too beautiful.  
  
Still, Eddie knew he shouldn't stay too long so he turned to go back to the house.

Eddie couldn't stop grinning as his Darling's image burned in his mind. He chuckled, just thinking,

 _*Soon....*_  
  
He had thought it would take years but his Darling was a kind soul. She was already feeling the strain of not being with them.  
  
Eddie's grin grew as he came out of the woods behind the house then froze. He saw the sheets dangling from the window.  
  
**"DANIEL! JONATHAN!"**

He shouted, immediately taking off in a run, his heart pounding with a mix of fear and anger.

* * *

 "Run, Johnny!"

the older boy screamed at his brother, pushing him ahead.  
Even if he didn't make it, he wanted his brother safe from this maniac who was trying to play house with them.  
The smaller boy looked dazed.

  
"JUST GO!"

  
He yelled, pushing the boy ahead as he picked up a rock from the path as they reached a wall, the only thing separating them from the road to their possible freedom.

Jonathan stumbled as he was pushed towards the wall. His fuzzy mind quickly sharpened as he figured out what was going on.

Daniel was trying to leave again.  
  
But...Eddie was nice.

He treated them well and so far he hadn't broken any promises.

So he felt like Eddie wasn't lying when he said Mommy would come back.  
  
Jonathan knew bad things happened to good people. He could see that when 'Mommy' came back. He knew that Eddie was talking about their dad when he said 'Mommy' it was easy to figure out but Jonathan didn't mind.

Daddy was Mommy now and Eddie was Daddy.  
  
Jonathan thought that they could all be happy together if they just _tried_...  
  
"B-but Danny..."

Jonathan didn't know what to do.  
  
Eddie ran around the house and his eyes widened as he saw the boys by the wall. His throat closed and he ran to them, reaching out to keep them from leaving.

Daniel's love for soccer was unrivaled but when he was younger, his grandfather had shown him some baseball moves before cancer took him a week from Johnathan's birth.

  
Raising one hand , he threw the rock at Eddie with all his might, like David against Goliath, before grabbing Johnathan and trying to climb up the wall with one hand.

Eddie shouted, more with surprise than actual pain as the sharp rock hit him. The edges tore into the already damaged flesh of his face and made him bleed.  
  
"D-Daddy?!"

Jonathan couldn't help but to shout as well as he was tugged.

He was small and had no real strength so he couldn't pull away and go to Eddie like he wanted, but to his relief, Eddie was much faster than Daniel- or most adults.  
  
Eddie grit his teeth and launched himself forward from his stumble back and used his long reach to grab Jonathan, and with him, Daniel.

Daniel screamed and kicked but compared to the mountain of man that was "Daddy",his blows were mere tickles.

  
"Let GO!"

  
He screamed, choking on a sob.

  
" **I hate you!** "

 


	4. Family Bonding

* * *

Jonathan's eyes widened.

"Danny!"

He said as he noticed how Eddie froze. Tears burned his eyes and he clung to Eddie, sobbing.

"He doesn't mean it, Daddy!"  
  
Eddie grit his teeth and tried to smile at Jonathan but he was sure it was more of a grimace. He turned on his heel and marched into the house before locking the door behind him again.  
  
Eddie set Jonathan down as gently as he could then went to the bathroom upstairs and opened it, dropping Daniel inside. His voice was more like a growl then anything as he said,

"You  **will**  stay in here until tomorrow."

Then he slammed the bathroom door shut and locked it from the outside.

Daniel was done being dragged around here and there against his will.

  
"You never wanted me anyways! You only wanted my brother because he doesn't know better!"

  
He choked, before crying on the cold bathroom floor.

* * *

 

Eddie paused right in the middle of walking away. The urge to hit something was still strong and the way his face stung just made it worse.   
  
Eddie harshly sighed and turned back to the door, giving Jonathan a strained smile as he told the boy to wait in the kitchen.  
  
"You're not going to hurt him...right?"

Jonathan asked, his voice small as his eyes still burned with tears that he tried not to let fall.  
  
"No, my little boy. No matter what, I would never hurt either of you like that. I promise."

Eddie said and Jonathan sighed in relief.

* * *

The crying boy looked up when he heard the sound of the tall man's heavy boots clomping up the stairs,scrambling away from the door as it opened.  
  
  
Eddie went to the bathroom door and unlocked it. He slipped inside before catching sight of his half bloody face in the mirror. He turned his gaze away and looked at Daniel instead.

His scarred face had been rather scary to begin with-but now, with fresh blood mottling that area, he looked positively bestial.  
  
"You're wrong." He said.  
  
"....Wrong?"

  
Daniel found himself asking.

"Yes."

Eddie said as he knelt to the ground, bringing him closer to Daniel's height. 

Daniel flinched when the man bent down to his level,expecting a blow.

Dad never hit them,merely raised his voice.Mum however,pulled their ears whenever they misbehaved.

Eddie saw the flinch and he frowned. It reminded him too much of something he'd like to forget.  
  
"I won't hit you, Daniel. If you can trust me on one thing, trust me on that. I will never raise a hand against you or Jonathan, no matter how angry I get.You two...both of you are my boys and though you hate me, I find myself loving you two. There was never a question of not wanting either of you."  
  
Eddie paused then continued,

"I won't lie, first I wanted you two so your mother would stay but now I know. I'm greedy, I want this perfect yet flawed family as my own and I'll _kill_ anyone who dares to harm you."  
  
"So don't doubt, despite you being rebellious, you are my son and I will always want you."

"....Mum?Bu..But she's with Dad right?"

Daniel asked, so very confused.

The tall man didn't seem like a monster now but his motives didn't add up or make any sense.

  
Then Eddie sat down and said, "Your mother is with me. She is my bride, the... _woman_ that was with her is _**nothing**_."

Woman?

Dad was a guy.Whatever did this man mean? The boy just covered his face,feeling even more confused than ever. It was all too much for him to take in at once.

A part of him knew if he was ever going to leave,he had to play this strange game...except there was no timer,no referee.

Then he remembered Johnathan calling the tall man Daddy..and his heart sank even more.

"Dont hurt my mother!"

He blurted out.

"Oh sweet boy."

Eddie said,

"Of course I won't hurt her. I would never want to hurt my Darling."

Eddie smiled a strange ,not at all sane smile and slowly moved towards Daniel.  
  
"Soon she'll be with us and we will be the perfect family."

*We **WERE** a family!*

Daniel thought angrily. He knew he should feel bad for hurting the man,that he should obey. But after after seeing Johnathan call this man "Daddy" it felt like a betrayal.

" You're _NOT_ my dad!"

He yelled,more hurt than angry. 

Eddie reached for Daniel to offer comfort but then froze. For a moment, Eddie's expression cracked and he seemed broken by Daniel's words.

Then his expression smoothed out and he pulled his hand back.  
  
"...Alright. I see that-"

Eddie stopped then just leaned forward and kissed Daniel's head,

"I still love you, my s-...Daniel."  
  
Eddie got up to leave the bathroom.

Daniel flinched at the kiss and went to lie down on the bath mat,a welcome reprieve from the cold bathroom floor,crying himself to sleep.

* * *

 

 That night, Eddie slept beside Jonathan and the coldness in his chest eased as Jonathan held onto him through the night,the child's warmth against him like a balm for a broken heart.

  
In the morning, Eddie got out of bed without waking Jonathan and made breakfast, the comfort food Jonathan told him about.

Afterwards, Eddie woke Jonathan up and carried him to the table. Kissing his forehead, he said he would go wake Daniel.

  
Jonathan nodded and for the first time, kissed Eddie's cheek,smiling childishly as Eddie gave him a bright smile that made him feel like he chose all the right answers.  
  
Eddie went to the bathroom and unlocked it, quietly peeking it just in case Daniel was still sleeping.

* * *

 

Daniel was fast asleep on the mat,his little chest rising and falling.

He had nodded off eventually during the night,curled into a fetal position.

 Eddie smiled at seeing Daniel, feeling a strange sensation of happiness and sadness mixed together. He silently went to Daniel's side and gently picked him up, cradling him to his chest. 

When Daniel felt himself being carried out of the bathroom and down the stairs,he unconsciously grabbed the front of Eddie's shirt,starved for affection.

Eddie left the bathroom and took Daniel to the kitchen table to gently set him down and get both of his boys a hearty breakfast, trying not to smile at how Daniel had unconsciously clung to him for a few blessed moments.

Eddie wanted to show Daniel affection, and he wanted so badly to have affection be given too but he knew he shouldn't, not right now when Daniel seemed to hate him.

So instead, he placed a big stack of pancakes in front of Daniel.

Eddie leaned down, taking just one moment to pet Daniel's rumpled bedhead and pressed his lips to his little boys' hair before slightly pulling away and whispering,  
  
"Wake up Daniel. Its time to eat and I made your favorite."

Daniel yawned and rubbed his eyes as he took in the sight of his brother in a new suit....and Eddie,beaming like all was right in the world and yesterday didn't happen.

*Just how much did this man know about us?*

 he thought,as Johnathan greeted him.His stomach growled before he could attempt to feign not eating.

"...Th..thank you.."

he choked.

Eddie smiled at Daniel and said,

"You're welcome."

Before grabbing his own plate and sitting beside Jonathan.  
  
Eddie chuckled as Jonathan had syrup on his cheek and gently wiped it away.  
  
Jonathan looked slightly embarrassed and said,  
  
"I meant to do that!"   
  
before smiling at his big brother, saying,

"Try them! They're really good, just like Moms'!"  
  
Of course, only Waylon ever cooked these for them before.

Daniel wanted to protest;saying Dad cooked,but decided not to upset his brother and tucked in.   
  
He almost wished the food tasted bad or even that the man hit him.How he wished he had a reason to hate the tall man before him. The pancakes were,of course,good to the last mouthful.

Johnathan beamed at him and he could not help but smile back at his brother. 

Eddie secretly watched with a warm feeling in his chest. That feeling of providing for his family. Of course, his family wasn't completed yet but it was getting there and...he had high hopes.

Johnathan was asking so many questions after breakfast, such as what was the tall man's name,how did he learn how to sew and cook so well and if he could have his haircut.

The last one made Daniel choke on his milk.

Eddie grinned as he answered each question, saying that his name was Eddie Gluskin and his mother taught him how to sew.

He lived alone for so long that he taught himself how to cook but he wasn't that good. The question about having his haircut made Eddie burst into joyous laughter, his blue eyes shining with mirth.  
  
"If you truly do, I would be honored to cut your hair like mine."

"Well you could have fooled me,"

Daniel commented when Eddie said he wasn't the best cook there was.

It was the most cordial thing he had said since both boys were spirited away from Dad.

Johnathan nodded eagerly at Eddie's assent ,looking ever the little gentleman in his new pants and shirt,the old one dirtied from yesterdays failed exodus.

Eddie chuckled, his ears gaining a red tinge from pleasure.  
  
"Thank you Daniel, I'm glad you like my cooking so much."

Eddie said then got up, cleaning up the empty plates.  
  
Afterwards he turned to Jonathan and Daniel and asked if Jonathan wanted the haircut now. Also, he could trim Daniel's if he wanted.

Uh uh."

Daniel covered his hair with both hands,refusing to become the mini me of Eddie Gluskin...besides ,he liked this hairstyle,thank you very much. Johnathan nearly bounded out of his chair,eager to begin his transformation.

Eddie chuckled and picked Jonathan up, not being able to help himself. He hugged the precocious little boy and carried him while pulling a chair over to the sink. Once he got everything ready after setting Jonathan back down then got to work.

Daniel cleaned the table while Johnathan was getting his haircut. Back home,he would help Daddy clear the table while him and ...Mum(?) would soak and wash the dishes.

He slowly carried the plates and cups to another sink (the kitchen was a big one) and using a chair,filled up the sink with water. The routine was familiar- and it brought an ache to his heart.

* * *

 

When Eddie was done, he brushed Jonathan's black hair and made it slick back like his own.  
  
"There, how does it feel?" He asked while also keeping an eye on Daniel.  
  
He had to figure out a way to get the boy to accept him. Maybe Jonathan could help...?

No, he wouldn't use the boy like that.

"Cooling!"

Piped up Jonathan,looking every bit like Eddie,save in eyes and scars.

Daniel decided to try washing up himself,seeing Jonathan was too young and he didn't want to ask Eddie for help.

However,his hand slipped and he fell headfirst into the sink. Fortunately,there were no sharp knives,only butter knives. But when Daniel's hand landed on a plate hard,it broke,cutting into the boy's palm.

Eddie's head jerked to the side when he heard the splash. His eyes caught red mixing into the water and adrenaline automatically filled him.  
  
"Daniel!"

 He said and shot to Daniel's side. Eddie wasted no time in lifting the young boy and taking him away from the sink. He took Daniel's hand and worried over the cut, immediately getting bandages and disinfectant. It wasn't deep enough for stitches but it was still bleeding.

  
Eddie cleaned it up and bandaged Daniel as fast and efficiently as he could then pressed a kiss to the covered cut without thinking.

Daniel flinched but he didn't pull his hand away,merely looking down and mumbled an apology, his eyes watering. Whether the apology it was for breaking the plate or for running away twice was anyone's guess.

Eddie slowly released Daniel's hand then gave him a soft smile. He apologized in advance before leaning forward and hugging Daniel close.  
  
"Please be more careful...."

Eddie whispered they slowly released the young boy.  
  
"Are you alright?"

Jonathan slowly asked, looking worried. He peeked up from slightly behind Eddie, holding onto Eddie's leg.

Through teary eyes,Daniel thought his brother was ragged and rainbow edged and floating.

Had his eyes been dry however,he would have seen Jonathan resemble a small reproduction of Gluskin,looking worried. He managed a smile,saying;

"Its all good now Johnathan..."

Jonathan smiled and tried to get into the table to hug Daniel. Eddie noticed and picked Jonathan up to help him. Jonathan said a bright thank you then turned and hugged Daniel.  
  
"You're really clumsy, big brother. I thought soccer was supposed to help you grow out of that."

He teased. 

And I thought ballet would teach you to be nimble."

Shot back Daniel.His younger brother had been interested in dance and Dad had encouraged it -while Mum glared at whoever snickered in their direction.

"You wouldn't-

"Wanna bet?"

Both boys were throwing words back and forth...just like old times,almost like it was back at home...

Eddie was excited to see this, his smile turned into a grin as he watched the brotherly spar. It was one thing to see it through a window, another to have it happen in front of him.

Did this mean Daniel was warming up to him?

"Is it alright to dance...daddy?"

  
asked Johnathan , looking plaintively up at Eddie, seeking approval from his new father.Daniel said nothing.

As much as he wanted to tell his brother it was fine-just no throwing glitter in the house-, it was clear whose answer he truly wanted...besides, he would punch anyone who laughed at his brother.

"Of course it is."

Eddie said, his tone going dangerously soft.

"And anyone who says otherwise will have to answer to **me**."  
  
Eddie reached over and ruffled Jonathan's hair.  
  
"If you want, I can even get you some dance things if you want to practice at home."

Eddie offered. Really, he was willing to get anything for his boys, no matter what it was.

Except drugs or any other illegal substance...he'd put his foot down at that point.

"Daddy, do you dance?"

Johnathan asked.Daniel seemed curious this time , finding it hard to believe Eddie , tall and muscular, was capable of that.The football team would love him.

"Yes, but I can ballroom dance. I'm afraid I've never tried Ballet."

Eddie said, slightly chuckling.  
  
His thoughts briefly let him imagine the future where it was him, his Darling, and their two boys. All of them in the living room with a fire going. Soft music in the background as He danced the waltz with Waylon and their children joining them after a little.  
  
Eddie smiled widely then said to Jonathan,

"Maybe you can teach me?"

Thus, a morning went by amid laughter and merriment, a sound neither of the trio had heard in a long time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost added a part where Eddie dances with the boys in the living room but RussianHatter thought it was a bit too indulgent.
> 
> Daniel hasn't forgotten what happened- nor are things smoothed over. Nothing is perfect- not yet.


	5. The Blame Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Complications arise.
> 
> A hospital visit.
> 
> The children see a familiar face.
> 
> What a tangled web we weave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its about time I got off my rear and finish this fic!
> 
> Was job searching till November- and am settling in my new part time job while still searching for one that pays better. 
> 
> Still, closure awaits- and I WILL keep writing! >:3

Eddie strolled casually towards the house that held his errant Darling, humming his favorite tune.

The last time he had paid Waylon a visit, the latter had not been alone but with a male companion, named John. 

Eddie heard everything- and when the other suggested a  _burial_ for his sons, he turned red...and so did Waylon.

Despite her unfaithfulness, the Groom found Waylon exquiste in her rage as she attacked her friend- her /only/ friend-, calling  _him_ a whore and quite a variety of unpleasant names. 

Eddie had found himself enchanted at the sight of his Darling's madness blossoming before him- and was not even ashamed when he found himself aroused at what he had just witnessed.

His ardor dissipated like the morning dew when John tried to dial 911. Eddie wasted no time in dispatching that  _whore_.

He didn't need his knife this time. Just his gloved hands- and a spade.

That hidden body would be his unspoken gift to Waylon.

Sadly, that memory was marred by his sons' attempted exodus later that evening.

A loud scream shattered Eddie's walk down memory lane and sent him running towards the window instead.

He saw and heard no one else, only Waylon, beautiful even in "her" suffering.

Then, Waylon entered the kitchen- and there was silence.

Eddie had a very bad feeling however, and when one has learnt to live on their own and on the run, you /never/ ignore your gut instincts.

Forcing the window open, he charged into the kitchen...and was greeted with the sight of Waylon surrounded by pills and a few empty bottles.

For a split second, he was a teenager once more, finding his mother dead in her room, with empty pill bottles scattered all around.

Then Eddie returned to reality- and anger overrode horror and fear.

He remembered grabbing Waylon and forcing the latter to throw up all the pills in the toilet.

He remembered resisting the urge to scream at his Darling.

How  _dare_ she do this to him, to  _their_ sons? 

And yet, a tiny voice whispered words he rather not hear, but knew to be true.

He made an anonymous call - and left before the ambulance came wailing, taking his Darling with them. 

That night he made the boys dinner and read to Jonathan before tucking them both in. He said nothing to them about what happened- but Jonathan's goodnight hug and kiss allowed his darker emotions to subside for the night.

* * *

 

Eddie was still furious and scared from the sight of his Darling on the ground yesterday. He knew he had to see her and he didn't know if she'd gotten help in time. But the need to see her again reigned and he found himself telling his boys,

"Your mother is in the hospital. We're going to go see her."

 

Daniel was only too happy to grab his and Johnathan's shoes (the only shoes they had for the last six months) and help his brother put them on. After so long they were finally going to see Dad.

"Will they let us though?"

Didn't the hospital staff need to check something? It was always a long wait at the hospital.

"I know how to get in a different way."

Eddie said. When they were ready, Eddie let them outside. He got them into the one car that he used mainly for groceries and drove them to the hospital.

When they got to the hospital, Eddie lead them through a side entrance and then led them to his Darling's room after secretly finding a nurse and charming the location out of her.

 

Daniel and Johnathan had many questions but they were good children and they listened well.

Eddie had instructed them not to talk to anyone.

 

Being small,the boys were unnoticed by doctors making their rounds.

Johnathan found it thrilling,like being in an adventure film.

Daniel was amazed to see a rather grim faced nurse morph into a coy faced one ,even saluting Gluskin. She must have assumed he was back from a war.Even he was impressed at the ruse.

Then,Eddie guided them to a room.In the bed,looking like a butterfly wrapped in the web of a spider,lay Waylon Park,father of two,hovering between life and death after the overdose.

The children were beside themselves.

"Dad!/"Mummy!" 

 

Eddie still felt a rush of anger/fear/sadness when he saw Waylon laying there, looking so fragile that he thought she would break with one touch.

And truthfully, Waylon did look so small in that bed, surrounded by beeping machines and tubes. He had dark circles under his eyes and he was so skinny. Had Waylon's hair not grown considerably, one would see brown eyes heavy with pain and grief.

Eddie walked into the room after the kids and closed the door behind him, locking it to give them more time without being noticed.

Johnathan would have launched himself at Dad had Daniel not held him back, not wishing to disturb his father.

"....What happened?"

whispered Daniel, trying not to cry, trying to be brave and not bring down any doctors or nurses with sharp hearing.

Dad looked so pale, so thin, so different from the quiet, loving father he adored.

Eddie put his hands on their shoulders, never taking his eyes off Waylon.

"She took too many pills."

He said,

"She almost died."

Eddie gave them the choice of coming closer as he went to Waylon's side. He stroked Waylon's cheek.

"Oh Darling..."

He breathed, just thinking of how weak his wife was. She truly needed them. He'd take her with them now if it weren't for the fact that he knew she needed to stay to get better.

 

 

"Why would she take so much pills?"

Innocent Johnathan asked, sniffling at the sight of his "mother" looking so helpless.

  
Daniel held Waylon's hand, giving it a squeeze.

"Why..?"

he asked, looking at Eddie.

 

"Your mother must have missed us so much that she couldn't stand it."

Eddie said.

It brought a sort of feral joy to think of it that way.

Darling  _needed_  them, needed _him_. She wasn't whole without them.

"She regrets what she did and is telling us that she can't live without us."

Eddie felt an almost overwhelming urge to grin but shoved it down, something telling him that now wasn't the time.

He would've taken Waylon but she did need to get better and...and Daniel still wasn't a gentleman. So close yet so far, Eddie knew that Daniel was the one holding them back now.

But he was patient, he could wait. Jonathan was already perfect after all.

 

"....You did this."

 Daniel said it so softly even Eddie had to strain to hear him.

 

 

"Danny?"

Johnathan asked.

Daniel whipped round so hard he nearly had whiplash.

"Its  ** _HIS_  **fault!"

he lashed out, eyes brimming with tears as he glared at Eddie.

  
"He made her-him ( _what was going on_?!) take the pills, made him sad! S-he's dying because of **HIM**!"

  
He didn't care if he was loud,he didn't care one bit.

  
"Why do you hate dad so much?"

"Hate her? No, I **love** your mother."  
  
Eddie slowly turned from Waylon and brought his intense gaze into Daniel instead.

"The real question is, why do  ** _you_  **hate her so much?"

Eddie said, his anger simmering in his veins.

" _You're_ the one at fault here, Daniel. I would have already brought her home to us if _you_ behaved, but you don't _want_ to behave. You don't _want_ to be a gentleman for your mother like Jonathan. _You're_ the one holding us back... I told you I wouldn't lie, Daniel."

Eddie knelt to Daniel's height, still staring straight into his eyes as he motioned towards Waylon.

"This is your doing."

"What? No...I.."

  
Daniel gripped his father's hand like a lifeline.

"... _S..HE._.loves me..."

What had S-he always said?

*I love you just as you are...*

But to know she was unhappy because of him?

" **IT..It can't be!** "

"Oh Daniel..." Eddie sounded so disappointed and sad.

"But you just don't love her nearly as much.She did this because she couldn't stand being without us, but you just didn't love her enough to stop this from happening."

Eddie finally turned away from Daniel and picked Jonathan who was sobbing quietly. He held Jonathan close and gently sat beside Waylon where there were no wires or tubes.

He let Jonathan go and lovingly took Waylon's hand as Jonathan crawled onto Waylon, curling on his lap, mumbling  'mama' over and over, his small voice hiccuping.

 

 

"....H...how could I have stopped it?"

choked Daniel, the emergency call button just behind him.

How he wished his father was alive.....he would tell him it was alright, that it wasn't his fault at all.It was clear to Daniel however, that Johnathan had Eddie's love.

All he had now....was Waylon's.

 

"If you just _listened_...if you just _cared_."

 

Eddie whispered then his head snapped back to Daniel and his expression was mixed between anger and desperation.

"Why would you do this to her?! My darling was already so fragile...do you have **no love** for her?! I can accept your hate for _me_ but your mother-!..."

 

 

"....No I don't!"

 

Daniel denied, trying to keep it down, not wanting to get kicked out.

 

"....Just leave me here...with...he..him."

 

he sobbed, looking at Waylon lying in the ward bed, looking so...fragile.

A child should never have to see their parent like that, much less both of them.

Then,something happened.

A twitch.

Did s...he move?

* * *

 

Eddie was about to shout, "NO" in response to Daniel's desperate request, before he stopped and sighed, wondering if it was just better to leave Daniel.

He did love the boy but if it was at the cost of his perfect family... He shook his head. Despite his mad love, he knew Waylon would never forgive him for abandoning one of the boys -and neither would he.

"Oh Darling..."

Eddie said to Waylon.

 Jonathan too noticed Waylon stirring when Eddie said his usual endearment.

"M-mommy?"

Jonathan whispered and he hugged Waylon tighter, hoping she could hear,

"Please come back mommy, me and daddy miss you...we want you back. We...we really want you back!"

He quietly cried.

 

"M-mommy s-she looking!" He said, voice trembling as he was smiling so wide.

Eddie's attention snapped back to Waylon and he saw that Jonathan was telling the truth.

Waylon was looking at them with glazed eyes, looking so vulnerable and sweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was not easy- and not just because I had to edit and retweak certain lines so they would flow better.  
> Its clear Eddie is not terribly sane and while he is not one to raise a hand to a child, the way he speaks his "truths" filtered through the lens of madness made me uneasy- and worried for young Daniel's wellbeing, especially since he is torn between accepting a new life- and remaining in the old.


	6. Coming Full Circle

 

Waylon's gaze slowly shifted, wandering towards Jonathan first.

"J-Jonathan...?"

He croaked, his voice rusty as if from disuse.Then he began to cry.

 "Mama!"

Jonathan cried harder and he buried his face into Waylon's chest.

"My baby...oh my sweet child..."

Waylon wrapped his arms around Jonathan, mind delirious.

"Mama missed you so much..."

His mind latched onto Jonathan's words, the only reason why he said mama. Then he heard someone else. The word Darling came but Waylon didn't flinch for once, his mind too out of it.

Waylon looked up to try and find Daniel and instead saw a smiling Lisa where Eddie was. He reached out and touched what he thought was Lisa's cheek.

"G-gods..."

Waylon hiccuped a little sob,

"Y-you're here!"

His lips trembled as he smiled.

Eddie took Waylon's hand and leaned close,

"Of course I am, Darling. I love you."

"I l-love you too!"

Waylon said, almost desperate,

"I've missed you, so much. I...I _**hate**_ being without you!"

"Shh shh, I know, my love."

Eddie said, obsession growing in his heart alongside possessiveness.

"N-no, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to.. _I-i love you._ P-please don't leave me again."

Waylon begged trying to pull Eddie/Lisa down.

 

"Darling..."

Eddie almost groaned as he realized that Waylon wanted to kiss, but held himself back,

"We shouldn't, not in front of the children."

"Chil...children..Daniel!"

Waylon gasped and looked around, not seeing him,

"Daniel?!"

Daniel looked back and forth rapidly as Eddie embraced his father as if...

No, no, didn't his father love his...

Come to think about it, Waylon had always been at home, kissed his scrapes every time he played soccer,read him and Johnathan stories,played games with him...the more he tried to think of his ..mother, the more she slipped further into forgetfulness, like quicksilver through his fingers.

Maybe she wasn't Mum at all?

Then...he heard his name being called and turned around.

 

"I'm here...I'm here..da..mum."

 

"Danny!"

Waylon cried, reaching out for Daniel as he tried to move towards his other boy. He whined slightly as he felt pain from the IVs  but still he tried, never letting go of Jonathan at the same time.

Eddie put his hand on Waylon's shoulder, stopping her from moving and hurting herself further.

But it did make him feel a flare of pride. His Darling loved their children so much that she'd ignore her own pain. And she even greeted him like she should. Eddie knew he chose right when he picked her.

 

Just then, there were several knocks on the door, marring the moment.

"Mr Park?!"

the nurse clearly had not been informed that Waylon had been in a near comatose state for a while.  
There were several other footsteps and the door knob rattled.

Daniel clung to Waylon, wanting to never let go.

He just wanted Waylon back, be it father or mother, being so starved of affection.

Waylon held Daniel tightly, not even hearing the nurse. He kissed Daniel's face over and over then did the same to Jonathan.

Eddie glared at the door and quickly turned to his 'family'.

"I'm sorry Darling, we have to leave. You need to stay and get better."

Waylon looked up,

"But L-"

Waylon was cut off before he could say anything else, Eddie's lips blocking his own. He kissed back almost desperately, silently begging Eddie/Lisa to stay.

Eddie took what he wanted then pulled away. He caressed Waylon's cheek then picked Jonathan and Daniel up.

"We love you, remember that."

Eddie said. Jonathan added,

"We'll be back when you get better ,Mommy! I love you!"

Eddie let Daniel say his piece before turning to the open window and jumping out.

It was the second floor but Eddie cradled the boys and landed safely on his feet, bending his knees to absorb the impact then sprinting forward to the car.

It was just in time too as he heard the nurses and doctors burst into the room.

* * *

 

Had the two boys not been upset, they would have been intrigued, even thrilled at such a high jump, the sort seen only in films.

  
Daniel could not believe Eddie could be so agile.The man was not a big lug by any means, in fact he reminded Daniel of the panthers in the wild, elegant and very dangerous.

What did just now mean, though?

  
He had seen Eddie kiss their ...

  
Waylon had responded, crying for him and Johnathan.

  
Didn't "Daddy" call himself Eddie?

  
There was so many revelations to drop on so young a boy...he didn't know whether to cry or no.

*Dad kissed Eddie back...that means he. **.she** _LOVES_   Eddie...does that mean ...*

 

"..So...you really are our dad?"

 

Eddie stopped in front of the car, not even panting from the two story jump or the straight out sprinting. He didn't answer for now, instead, getting the door open and getting the kids safely inside.

Then he faced Daniel and cupped the young boy's face.

"Yes."

Eddie said,

"Do you finally see now? Or...do you still hate me?"

Daniel simply cried, unable to speak further.

Some would assume he was simply manipulating the situation to his benefit-but that was Eddie's job, not his.

There was so much to take in at that point he couldn't bear it.

 

"Oh Daniel..."

Eddie's voice turned gentle and he slowly pulled the boy to him- and at last, Daniel did not pull away.

He hugged Daniel close, making little shushing sounds.

"Everything will be okay soon. You'll see, we'll all be a family and Waylon will be home with us, taking care of you two again.As soon as she gets better, as soon as we can show her how much we love her...you do love her don't you?"

Eddie stroked Daniel's hair and over his back, lovingly.

 

"I do, I do, I do..."

Daniel sobbed over and over again, clinging to Eddie's shirt like a drowning man to his life raft during a storm.

He loved so much it literally hurt to breathe.

Eddie held Daniel tighter and didn't let go. He climbed into the backseat and gently rocked Daniel, saying

"Good,good, and she knows now. She knows and we're so proud of you. She'll never do this again, she'll never want to when she's with us. Your mommy loves you so much, and so do I. I do love you Daniel."

As he said this, Jonathan curled into Eddie's side, holding onto Daniel's shirt as he sniffled. He pressed his face against Eddie's side and took comfort that soon, they really would all be together again.

Strange, Jonathan felt like Eddie had always been there.

Like he was the one who was always gone to work.

But now Daddy was back and he wouldn't leave him or Daniel or Mommy alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And....that's a WRAP!
> 
> Thank you to all who have not only read but sent kudos and comments our way! It helps to boost the writers in us- and makes me smile whenever I check my Inbox <3 
> 
> If anyone else is interested in us continuing what happens after Waylon reunites with his sons and Eddie, do comment down below. Any story suggestions are also welcome!
> 
> Once again, Thank You for reading and reviewing!


End file.
